Words Written in Blood
by Nina Sayuri-chan
Summary: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Everyone is shocked to the core when they find a certain halfa standing there... fingers bloody.   Ring around the rosy... This evil thing, it knows me...  Okay, since this story was loved by all of my reviewers, I have decided to continue it. Think of this first chapter as a snippet.
1. Ring Around the Rosy

**AN: Danny is attending Hogwarts during Harry's second year. Danny is a little bit unstable mentally (almost bi-polar like and mentally weak). Vlad Masters has adopted him and the Chamber of Secrets has just been opened.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The song being from Dead Space.**

Vlad sat at his desk in his study, going over assignments turned in that day. He sighed and ran a hand over his face after he finished grading his last one. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, just wanting to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, he woke up and taught his first class with a tired mind. Anticipation formed in the pit of his stomach as he felt something bad was going to happen.<p>

Once class ended, he took a break and followed the flow of students… he was led to the main hall. Singing reached his ears… eerie singing: a song he remembered singing when he was a kid. Whispers and shouts were being cast out in the background.

_Ring around the rosy_

_Pocket full of posies  
>Ashes, ashes<br>We all fall down_

He recognized that voice and instantly wondered… _What is Daniel doing singing in the hallway… he should be going to class. _He then noticed that technically, all of the school was there. He watched Danny intently as he sang. His eyes were staring blankly at the wall, his hands held up in front of him- arms slack- subconsciously. Vlad did a double take as he saw Danny's bloody fingertips, the skin split.

_Ring around the rosy  
>What do you suppose we<br>can do to fight the darkness  
>in which we drown?<em>

He took, yet, another double take at the wall. Now he knew why the students were gasping and muttering amongst themselves. There were deep scratches in the wall seemingly done by hand- if that was possible- and leaking red blood that said:

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._

Something in Vlad's gut told him Danny did this.

_Ring around the rosy  
>This evil thing, it knows me<br>Lost ghosts surround me  
>I can't fall down.<em>

After Danny stopped singing, he fell to his knees. Vlad rushed out of the crowd and gathered Danny into his arms, "Daniel? What happened?"

The raven-haired boy's once vacant eyes cleared as he spoke. His voice was raspy and harsh, "I remember getting up from my desk… I had fallen asleep doing my homework," That explained why he was still in his uniform, "But it was like I was… I was just sitting down and letting someone else control my body for me. I was seeing everything from my eyes, but I couldn't stop myself."

Danny hesitated, taking in another raspy breath. Vlad mentally winced because it sounded so labored, he could tell it was thickened with pain, "Go on," he whispered.

"I watched as I scratched the words into the stone… I don't know how I did it without hurting myself… too badly," He looked up at his father with glassy eyes, "Dad…" He choked out.

"What? What is it?"

"Dad… I know who took over my body," He whispered, his chapped lips cracking and blood dribbled down his chin.

"Who, son? Who?"

Danny licked his lips before he started again, "Tom… Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Who is that," Vlad swore he heard that name before. All of the teachers there gasped at the one word that was uttered next from the frail boy's lips and all of the students winced.

"V-Voldemort…" Letting go of his strength, Danny fainted in Vlad's arms, his head lolling back into Vlad's lap.

**You like? Please R&R!**


	2. AN

Hey, it's Sayuri!

So, I'm updating Disbeat Disruptis (and CP:CYHtS?, Freak/WWiB/WaT/PFP) and, but it'll be posted on Tumblr! (Chapter 3 (DD) not done yet, but getting there!)

I'm _ghostlyavenger _on tumblr. You'll also find it on _epicdannyphantomweirdness, _another blog of mine.

Thank you so much for your reviews and support! Lumiele you've been most kind!

Sayuri out!


	3. AN again!

Hey hey hey!

Sorry I have been so inactive! My laptop is down, so I will not be posting anymore stories until I get a new one (my old one is done, it hates me I swear).

Links will be posted when I finally update again, and I will update along on FF for those who can't access my stories! I am so sorry, I know I've driven everyone nuts. Especially ghostgirl89243 for reading my story 'Corpse Party: Can't You Hear the Screams?' possibly over 74 times by now. I'm happy to have followers, but my laptop is down, so I am in a bit of a knot right now…

Again, thank you guys so much for your patience and I hope you'll be able to wait a bit longer! Do not worry, I am still writing as we speak!

From a grateful writer,

Nina Sayuri-chan


End file.
